Evaporation of water with the use of misting nozzles has become a popular method for cooling outdoor areas. An arid atmosphere rapidly evaporates water and this effectively lowers the temperature of the air. In more humid climates, the evaporation rate is not as rapid and a water mist can sometimes make the area uncomfortably damp.
Simple misting systems usually include many stationary nozzles held above the area where cooling is desired. Unless there is significant wind, this can create a showerhead effect. Areas directly beneath the nozzles become wet and areas between the nozzles might not realize any cooling. It is preferred to divide the total flow rate of the water needed for the area into as many small misting nozzles as possible to distribute mist evenly. Small nozzles are prone to clogging.
Previously designed misting systems have sought to improve evaporation by placing the misting nozzles in the path of an electrically driven fan. This method is very effective at lowering the air temperature, but is noisy and will not necessarily provide all individuals in an area with a consistent environment. Those in the path of the fan may receive excessive moisture and cooling, and those out of the path might not feel the effect. The presence of water from the misters can add danger to the use of electricity powering the fan. Often poolside patios are the location for misting systems, and the use of electric fans is undesirable. Fans are also noisy and can be an annoyance.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention and an improved misting device and method are hereinafter disclosed.